


When Skies Are Grey

by estebansraybans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and shameless usage of "you are my sunshine", pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estebansraybans/pseuds/estebansraybans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is smart. Well, more like borderline genius. He can learn everything about anything in one night of Adderall induced researching. But his favorite subject is Derek. He studies him, really looks at him and soaks up everything that makes him just so undeniably Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr forever ago and I just needed something to post on here so *hands fic over*  
> I never claimed to be a good writer, so just keep that in mind. Obviously not beta'd by anyone therefore any and all mistakes are entirely my own (I'm sure there are plenty)

Stiles is smart. Well, more like borderline genius. He can learn everything about anything in one night of Adderall induced researching. But his favorite subject is Derek. He studies him, really looks at him and soaks up everything that makes him just so undeniably Derek. From the cut of his jaw to the slope of his shoulders, the swell of his ass, even down to how Derek walked on the insides of his feet. He knows every emotion that flashes in Derek’s eyes, and even the ones that don’t. Stiles is fluent in Derek. He picks up on the defeated drag of Derek’s shoes across the living room floor, the way his shoulders slump just a fraction more after a particularly rough day. Derek is complicated, to say the least, but Stiles can read him like a book aged 3 and up. Which is convenient because every so often, Derek has a bad day. Maybe it was just a rough day at work, or maybe he had to pull over for a fire truck speeding off to a doomed home, but the worst days are when he passes a girl on the street that looks like his sister. Those are the days when Stiles’ knowledge of him is most useful.

On those days, Derek walks through the door and past Stiles reading in the living room without so much as a glance in his direction, heading straight for their bedroom. Stiles always gives him a minute before setting his book down and making his way up the stairs after Derek. Without fail, he finds him sitting on the edge of their king sized bed, shoulders slumped in despair, head hung low. Crawling across the bed, Stiles comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, while gently kissing across his back before resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder. Derek leans his head back, basking in the comfort and warmth that Stiles provides. Neither of them says a word; they just hold each other together in the silence of their bedroom, their quiet breaths the only sound.

At last Stiles turns his head to whisper in Derek’s ear, “You are my sunshine,” he sings, “My only sunshine,” Derek groans, always embarrassed by Stiles’ serenade, “You make me happy, when skies are grey,”  
At this point Derek always interrupts with a half-hearted, “Stiles….” Because he is pretty fluent in Stiles as well, and knows that once Stiles starts, he doesn’t stop.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” Stiles kisses just under Derek’s ear, one of his favorite spots, “Please don’t take my sunshine away,” he finishes softly before waiting for the turn of Derek’s head and the soft brush of lips that always accompanies these little moments.

“I love you,” Derek murmurs.

Stiles grins against Derek’s lips, “tell me something I don’t know.”


End file.
